Eyes, Nose, Lips
by Olive Malfoy
Summary: Draco suka matanya yang membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Draco suka padanya karena berhasil menonjok hidungnya sampai patah. Draco menyukai bibir gadis itu yang membuatnya kecanduan. Draco Malfoy jatuh cinta pada Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1 : Eyes

Stasiun kereta api London nampak sibuk—seperti biasa. Remaja itu mendorong troli penuh barang miliknya tanpa banyak bicara. Sepasang manik abu-abunya berkedip-kedip gugup. Kedua orang tuanya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, menembus dinding batu. Jangan pikir ia gila dan berkhayal. Jangan pikir kedua orang tuanya adalah hantu yang bisa berjalan menembus dinding. Hal itu sudah biasa dan terlampau hal yang sangat wajar di dunia sihir. Dunia sihir? Ya. Dia dan kedua orang tuanya adalah penyihir.

.

.

.

 **Eyes, Nose, Lips**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

 **Author : Olive Malfoy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

 **Happy Reading, Don't read if you hate DraMione**

 **I'm still a Newbie, Typos everywhere**

 **Hope you like it:)**

.

.

.

"Ugh! Bisakah mereka menungguku barang sedetik saja?" gumamnya kesal. Matanya menyipit memandang dinding batu yang berada 2 meter di depannya.

Draco menarik nafas gugup. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pegangan trolinya erat-erat. Ini hari pertamanya bersekolah di Hogwarts, yang artinya ia harus melewati dinding batu ini untuk sampai di stasiun King Cross. Teman-temannya akan menertawakannya jika mereka tahu Draco Malfoy yang terhormat gugup karena takut wajahnya membentur dinding batu yang mencurigakan.

"Ok. _I'm ready_ ,"

Draco mulai mengeratkan pegangannya pada troli dan mulai berlari kecil—mendorong trolinya menuju dinding batu. Kakinya berlari semakin cepat, matanya menyipit memandang dinding yang hampir ia capai. Draco memejamkan matanya, ia bisa mendengar suara gesekan roda trolinya dan lantai.

 _Hampir sampai. Ya, tak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya._

Batinnya berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang bertalu seheboh genderang perang. Ia heran kenapa dinding itu menjadi begitu jauh?

— **BRUKK!**

Suara benda yang bertubrukan terdengar jelas di telinganya. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan—jelas saja sudah menghantam sesuatu. Draco merasakan badannya berbaring paksa pada lantai batu stasiun yang dingin. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Apa-apaan ini?

"AWW!"

Seseorang mengaduh kesakitan. Draco membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Seorang gadis yang kurang lebih seumuran dengannya berbaring di sampingnya. Mata gadis itu terpejam, tangannya yang dibungkus sarung tangan putih mengusap kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut cokelat megar yang mengembang mengerikan.

"Apa yang kau—"

Draco sudah siap menumpahkan amarahnya ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Manik cokelat lembut menatap mata abu-abunya yang dingin. Draco kehilangan kata-katanya ketika sepasang mata itu menatapnya menenangkan, menariknya masuk dalam pusaran manik cokelat hazel yang meneduhkan.

"Ugh! Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga ingin menembus tembok," gadis itu berkata sambil mengusap sikunya yang memerah. Manik hazelnya memandang Draco yang masih terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

"...Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf. Ok?" nada kesal mulai mewarnai suara si gadis yang sekarang mulai melotot memandang lelaki aneh yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Melihat itu Draco cepat-cepat berdeham dan membalasnya dengan suara yang sama kesalnya.

"Ya! Sudah seharusnya kau meminta maaf. Dasar bodoh! Jalan itu pakai mata. Kau kemanakan matamu tadi huh?"

Gadis itu melotot seram dan mulai bangkit berdiri tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan Draco. Menepuk lengan mantel merah tuanya, si gadis memandang Draco mencela. Mulutnya komat-kamit mencibir tanpa suara sambil tak henti-hentinya membersihkan mantelnya dari debu.

"Asal kau tahu saja tuan muda, berjalan itu pakai kaki dan bukan pakai mata. Dan sampai kapan kau mau tiduran seperti itu? Kereta akan berangkat 10 menit lagi," suara _bossy_ nya mengejek Draco.

Tak mengindahkan tatapan dan ucapan si gadis penabrak, Draco bangkit dari posisi rebahan tidak elitnya dengan cuek. Menepuk-nepuk mantel hijau gelap mewahnya, Draco berdehem dan membalas ucapan gadis asing itu dengan nada angkuhnya yang biasa.

"Bukan urusanmu," katanya dengan suara menyebalkan. Ia kembali mendorong trolinya menuju dinding batu yang sejak awal mula menjadi tujuannya. Draco masih bisa mendengar suara gadis itu yang mengomel di belakangnya. Senyum geli muncul di bibir tipisnya. Gadis itu lucu, dan Draco suka mata cokelatnya.

* * *

Draco merengut sebal. Mata abu-abunya menyipit memandang si anak yang bertahan hidup—Harry Potter dan si miskin Weasley yang berdiri bersebelahan. Anak itu berani menolak ajakannya untuk berteman dan lebih suka menjalin pertemanan dengan Weasley yang kumal itu. Seharusnya si Potter merasa terhormat karena Draco Malfoy sudah mau bersusah payah mengajaknya berkenalan dan berteman.

Sekarang ia dan murid-murid lainnya mulai berjalan memasuki Aula Besar. Suara obrolan memenuhi aula yang penuh dengan murid Hogwarts yang sedang menanti makan malam yang kali ini diselingi dengan penyambutan siswa baru. Draco dan anak-anak lainnya dituntun oleh seorang wanita tua yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Minerva McGonagall. Wanita itu menyuruh mereka berbaris dan berdiri menunggu giliran. Matanya berkeliaran memerhatikan sekeliling. Di depannya terdapat undakan tangga menuju panggung yang ditengahnya terdapat bangku tinggi. Tak jauh dari bangku tadi terdapat meja panjang yang sepertinya meja guru karena Draco melihat Albus Dumbledore duduk diantara orang-orang itu.

McGonagall mulai melangkah dan berhenti di samping bangku tinggi. Wanita itu memegang selembar perkamen panjang di tangan kirinya dan sebuah topi hitam usang di tangan kanannya. Draco tahu topi itu adalah topi seleksi. Mereka tentu saja harus diseleksi terlebih dahulu sebelum resmi menjadi murid Hogwarts kan?

Pikiran Draco terganggu karena mendengar tarikan nafas gugup seseorang di sampingnya. Kepala pirangnya menoleh ke samping kanan. Kedua matanya mendapati seorang gadis yang wajahnya tak asing lagi. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum menyebalkan sebelum mulai berbisik pada gadis yang masih saja menarik nafas gugup.

"Ada apa nona? Apa kau gugup?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Sekali lagi, Draco terpesona pada sepasang mata cokelat hazel itu. Gadis itu hanya merengut dan memainkan jari-jarinya gelisah sebelum kembali berbalik dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada McGonagall yang mulai menyebutkan nama-nama yang akan diseleksi.

"Bukan urusanmu," gadis itu berkata dengan sebal sambil tak henti-hentinya meremas kedua tangannya yang mulai basah oleh keringat. Draco tertawa pelan.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Gadis itu melotot. Mulutnya mulai komat-kamit menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas apa artinya ketika McGonagall menyerukan namanya keras-keras. Draco memandangnya sambil tersenyum tipis—tipis sekali. Sebelum gadis itu melangkah ke depan, Draco berbisik pelan.

" _Good luck_ , Granger."

Mata hazel itu kembali menatap mata abu-abunya. Draco cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain—berusaha meredakan kegugupannya karena mata hazel gadis itu yang membuatnya kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia bisa mendengarnya. Suara gadis itu yang berbisik, yang tak lagi dipenuhi oleh nada kesal.

"Thanks,"

Hari itu, Draco tahu kalau ia benar-benar menyukai mata hazel milik Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hello, long time no see._ Ini ff pertama saya di fandom Harry Potter. Selama ini saya ragu-ragu menulis lagi karena masih kurang percaya diri dengan kemampuan saya hahaha. Jadi, entah ada angin apa saya tiba-tiba pengen nulis ff Dramione. Awalnya mau publish ff ini sebagai ff oneshoot, tapi saya masih ragu-ragu. Jadi saya potong saja hehe. Sekarang rencananya bakal membagi ff ini jadi 3 chapter tapi mungkin perchapter juga gak bakal panjang dan kurang lebih seperti ini juga, pokoknya masih belum pasti argh! jadi...lanjut?

Saya tunggu tanggapan kalian di kotak review yah!

Terimakasih telah menyempatkan diri membaca ff abal-abal ini:'D


	2. Chapter 2 : Nose

Draco benci hari kamis. Kenapa? Karena di hari itu dia harus menghadiri kelas ramalan dan kelas pemeliharaan satwa gaib yang membosankan. Ia benci hari ini. Kenapa? Karena ini hari kamis. Pemuda itu memasang wajah datar sambil berjalan malas-malasan menuruni bukit menuju rumah Hangrid di dekat hutan terlarang. Crabbe dan Goyle setia mengikuti langkahnya seraya tak henti-hentinya mengunyah permen yang mereka dapatkan entah darimana.

.

.

.

 **Eyes, Nose, Lips**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

 **Author : Olive Malfoy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

 **Happy Reading, Don't read if you hate DraMione**

 **I'm still a Newbie, Typos everywhere**

 **Hope you like it:)**

.

.

.

"Ugh! Aku benci ramalan. Pelajaran itu membuatku muak," Draco menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Tak jauh di belakangnya 3 sekawan Gryffindor berjalan bersama-sama. Gadis berambut keriting tetap mengoceh dengan suara bossy—menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya pada kelas ramalan yang menurutnya tidak berguna. Senyum semanis gula kapas mengembang di bibir Draco yang kini diam-diam memperhatikan Hermione Granger yang mengomel marah-marah, hidung mungil berbintik-bintik milik gadis itu kembang-kempis lucu membuat Draco tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Malfoy?" seruan kesal Hermione yang memanggil namanya mengalihkan perhatian Draco sepenuhnya pada mereka bertiga. Senyum miring khas Draco Malfoy yang dipuja-puja gadis Slytherin melengkung sempurna di bibir tipisnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis Gryffindor itu dengan suara yang dibuat semenjengkelkan mungkin.

"Oh maaf, Granger. Apakah tertawa itu dilarang? Jika iya, kenapa? Jika tidak, berarti aku bebas mau tertawa kapanpun yang aku mau kan?" Hermione menggigit bibirnya sekilas, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Gadis itu berdehem sedikit sambil tetap memelototinya sengit.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Tertawa itu ada saatnya Malfoy. Kau mau dibilang gila karena tertawa tidak jelas? Aku berbaik hati mengingatkanmu agar kau tidak dibilang gila," senyum mengejek terpatri di bibir Hermione. Draco tersenyum manis—sangat manis hingga gadis-gadis yang lewat dibuat merona karenanya.

"Wah terimakasih Granger. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau memperhatikanku sampai segitunya. Kau naksir padaku ya?"

Senyum mengejek yang semula menghias wajah Hermione menghilang dan digantikan semburat merah tipis yang menghias pipinya. Hidung bintik-bintiknya yang mungil kembang-kempis gugup. Draco menyeringai melihatnya. Gadis berambut cokelat itu membetulkan letak tasnya dan mempererat genggamannya pada buku tebal di dekapannya, mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi kemudian membentak kesal.

"Apanya! Jangan geer!" kemudian pergi menjauh dengan kecepatan cahaya. Dua sahabat cowoknya mengikuti, tak lupa melemparkan pandangan sengil pada Draco yang menyeringai makin lebar.

* * *

"Tadaa! Cantik sekali, kan?" seru Hangrid bersemangat ketika seekor burung raksasa aneh—kalau memang makhluk itu pantas disebut burung muncul di hadapan mereka. Draco memandang hewan raksasa itu dengan malas. Oh ya ampun, dia malas sekali berhadapan dengan hewan-hewan aneh seperti ini.

"Beri salam pada Buckbeak," Hangrid kembali melanjutkan perkataannya sambil melempar bangkai musang pada Buckbeak yang membuka paruhnya semangat melahap makanannya.

"Hangrid, apa itu?" tanya Weasley si rambut merah norak dengan wajah ngerinya yang bodoh. Hangrid tersenyum senang lalu menjawab pertanyaan muridnya.

"Itu seekor _Hippogrif_ , Ron. Hal pertama yang perlu kalian ketahui tentang _Hippogrif_ adalah mereka hewan yang angkuh dan mudah tersinggung. Jangan coba-coba menghina _Hippogrif_ atau kalian bisa dihabisi. Jadi...siapa yang mau menyapanya?" Hangrid mengangkat kedua tangannya gembira. Otomatis semua murid mundur sejauh mungkin, menyisakan Harry Potter yang masih berdiri memandang Buckbeak.

"Oh bagus, Harry! Kemarilah!"

"Lihat wajah bodohnya. Pfft!" bisik Draco pada Crabbe dan Goyle yang tertawa-tawa bodoh di sampingnya. Sekarang Potter sudah membungkukkan badannya ketika tiba-tiba hewan bernama Buckbeak itu mengangkat kedua kaki depannya tinggi-tinggi sambil melebarkan sayapnya—pertanda bahaya. Draco hampir menyeringai jika saja ia tidak melihat Granger yang kelihatannya terkejut sampai tak sadar mencengkeram lengan kemeja Weasley yang berdiri di samping gadis itu. Melihat mereka berdua membuat Draco merasa kesal sendiri.

"Bagus, Harry! Lanjutkan, cobalah untuk mengelusnya," suara Hangrid yang nyaring tak bisa mengalihkannya yang terus memperhatikan Granger dan Weasley yang berdiri di barisan terdepan. Hippogrif bersurai kelabu itu hampir mencaplok tangan Potter, menyebabkan Granger kembali tegang hingga menggenggam tangan Weasley yang wajahnya merona merah muda. Hatinya panas melihat mereka berdua.

"Minggir kalian!" Draco membentak sambil melangkah cepat ke tengah-tengah. Tak dipedulikannya Hangrid yang berseru panik memperingatinya. Pemuda itu memasang wajah arogannya sambil mendekati Hippogrif yang kini menatapnya dengan mata tajamnya.

"Dasar makhluk jelek! Kau tidak berbahaya kan?!"

"Malfoy! Jangan!"

"Ap—"

 _Hippogrif_ itu tiba-tiba mengangkat kedua kaki depannya dan melebarkan sayapnya sambil mengeluarkan suara aneh. Draco melotot ngeri. Semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat sampai ia sadar kalau ia sudah terbaring di tanah dengan tangan kanannya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Dia membunuhku!" serunya histeris sambil mendekap tangan kanannya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Hermione Granger mendekat dan berkata dengan suara paniknya.

"Hangrid! Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!"

Suara Granger adalah hal terakhir yang dia ingat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang. Benar apa katanya bukan? Hermione Granger memang perhatian kepadanya.

* * *

"Aku sudah melaporkannya pada Ayah. Kita tinggal menunggu si bego Hangrid dikeluarkan dari sini," kata Draco dengan seringai jahatnya. Crabbe dan Goyle mengangguk bodoh sambil tertawa. Ketiga murid Slytherin itu sedang duduk dibalik batu besar yang tak jauh dari rumah Hangrid.

"Bagaimana dengan burung itu, Malfoy?" tanya Crabbe pada Draco yang menyeringai makin lebar.

"Oh tentu saja hwan jelek itu akan dieksekusi!"

"DASAR JAHAT!"

Teriakan nyaring itu membuat Draco terlonjak kaget—langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mendapati Hermione Granger berserta kedua sahabatnya berjalan cepat menuju ia dan teman-temannya. Tawa menyebalkannya kembali berderai.

"Ada Pottie dan kawan-kawan rupanya,"

"Tutup mulut Malfoy!" Sentak Hermione garang—tongkat sihir gadis itu tahu-tahu saja sudah menusuk lehernya. Draco memasang wajah ketakutannya yang dibuat-buat tak lupa ikut menggeliatkan badannya panik berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari tongkat sihir yang diacungkan padanya.

"Hermione—"

Manik kelabu dan manik cokelat karamel bertemu. Hei, ini tidak buruk. Draco bisa memandang wajah Hermione dari dekat. Rambut cokelat mengembang gadis itu berkibar dihembus angin. Pipinya yang merona tipis dan hidungnya bintik-bintiknya yang kembang-kempis menggemaskan ketika gadis itu marah. Ia hampir tersenyum jika saja lamunannya tidak buyar ketika Hermione menarik tongkatnya menjauh. Draco menyeringai.

"Her—"

— **BUGH!**

"AWW!" Draco memegang hidungnya yang berdenyut nyeri sehabis ditonjok gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah datar tak berekspresi. Potter dan Weasley melotot kaget melihat sahabat gadis mereka menonjok hidung seorang pemuda. Tidak!tidak! dia harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum Potter dan Weasley menertawakannya.

Dengan bantuan Crabbe dan Goyle, Draco berhasil berdiri dan mulai berlari menjauh. Dilemparkan tatapan sengit pada kedua pemuda yang mati-matian menahan tawa mereka.

"Tunggu sampai Ayahku mendengar ini!" teriaknya kesal.

"Jangan bilang pada siapapun tentang ini!" Crabbe dan Goyle mengangguk cepat. Hidungnya berdenyut makin parah dan ia rasa hidungnya patah. Tapi anehnya bukannya meringis kesakitkan Draco cekikikan geli sambil merona bodoh.

"Draco...kau...baik-baik saja?"

"Hehehe..."

"Draco?"

"..."

"Malfoy?"

"Hahaha..."

"Malfoy! Hidungmu berdarah!"

Hari itu Draco menjadi orang paling bodoh. Lebih bodoh dibandingkan Crabbe dan Goyle yang bahkan tidak lancar membaca. Bukannya marah pada Hermione Granger yang menonjok hidungnya hingga patah, ia malah menyukai gadis itu. Ia suka pada Hermione Granger yang tidak tergila-gila padanya seperti gadis-gadis Slytherin yang merona bodoh ketika ia menyeringai. Ia suka Hermione Granger yang galak. Ia suka Hermione Granger yang menggemaskan. Ia suka Hermione Granger yang berani menonjok hidungnya sampai patah.

— **BRUUKKK!**

"MALFOY!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Astaga! Maafkan saya! Update kali ini gaje banget :'D  
Banyak scene yang tidak penting dan typo yang pastinya tersebar dimana-mana. Maaf kalau chap ini membosankan habis dan susah dipahami[?. Menurut kalian Draco dan Hermione OOC banget nggak? Hahaha

Oh iya terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan review pada chapter sebelumnya. Aku sayang kalian{}

Terimakasih juga untuk kalian yang udah menekan tombol follow dan favorit untuk fic ini3

Saya sangat menghargai review kalian yang telah memberikan semangat pada saya kkk. Jangan lupa review lagi yah, saya akan dengan senang hati menerima saran kalian yang bertujuan membangun:D

Special Thanks To:

 **Parkbyun-ssi, kodok kolam makara, widya-SSlovers22, Bellscoopy**


End file.
